


Teacup

by cutebear439



Series: Frederick Chilton Deserved Better [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abel Gideon is a bad man, Abel Gideon is abusive, Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dr. Frederick Chilton Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frederick Chilton and Will Graham swap ages, Frederick Chilton finds out, Frederick Chilton gets the love he deserves, Frederick Chilton has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frederick Chilton needs a hug, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, He's a bad boyfriend ngl, Hurt/Comfort, It's not mentioned just though I'd let you know, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebear439/pseuds/cutebear439
Summary: Frederick Chilton knew his boyfriend, Abel Gideon, was abusive. He knew, but he stayed, because he loved him. One night, though, it becomes to much and Frederick snaps.Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham never expected another addition to their relationship, but when Frederick Chilton needs help, guidance, and a place to say, they can't say no.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton & Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton & Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Frederick Chilton Deserved Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024810
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Brisé

**Author's Note:**

> So some notes: Frederick is 35, Will is in his 40's and so is Hannibal. Their appearances and heights are based on their actors. Will and Hannibal are in a relationship before this starts. Please Mind the tags, if you are sensitive to abuse or non graphic descriptions of violence please don't read.

Frederick smiled, excited to surprise his boyfriend, Abel Gideon. Frederick was coming home early from a business trip and had not told his boyfriend, instead choosing to pick up some flowers and chocolates to surprise the older man with. He had been careful in choosing which flowers, because he had chosen wrong last time and the bruise he had gotten had taken a lot of concealer and foundation to cover up. Frederick was very much looking forward to this surprise as he quietly opened the door to his home, Abel was in the process of moving in, so was staying there when he was away. Frederick crept through the hallway, silently opening the door to their shared bedroom, when the box of chocolate he had been holding dropped to the ground with a resounding thud. 

Frederick’s eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend, who was currenting thrusting into another man. When the chocolates dropped they stopped, looking into the doorway where Frederick was standing, holding flowers with a box of chocolates in front of him. Mechanically, Frederick closed the door, walking down the stairs he had just crept up, and walking to the dining room. He carefully put the bouquet down, sitting at the table as he stared at the wall in shock. He heard thuds coming from upstairs, fumbling with clothes and, likely, each other. Eventually, Abel came down with his bed partner, who immediately left through the front door, leaving the two alone.

“Frederick…” Abel started, sounding disappointed. Frederick winced, he knew that tone. That was the voice Abel used when he was going to hit him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early? Hmm?” Frederick sat still, silent, still trying to process what he had seen.

“Answer me, bitch!” Abel yelled, grabbing Fredericks hair to force him to look at the older man. Frederick whimpered, terrified, he didn’t want another beating.  
“Sorry, sir.” Frederick whimpered pathetically, eye’s wide and innocent. “I- I wanted to surprise you, sir.” Abel snarled, releasing Fredericks hair as he smacked the smaller man’s face, hard. 

“Don’t do that again bitch, you tell me when you’re coming home, got it?” Frederick thought about what he’d just seen, what had led up to this point, and, for some unfathomable reason, found his confidence.

“No.” Frederick declared, his voice reflecting power and dominance. Abel’s eyes widened, before narrowing threateningly. 

“What did you say to me, whore?” Abel’s voice was laced with anger, which would normally make Frederick plead for forgiveness, but he couldn’t stand this any longer.

“You heard me. I said no. Now get out of my house before I call the police.” Frederick kept his voice low, some part of him still wanting to plead, to grovel beneath Abel’s tender hold, but he held strong. Abel glared at him, also standing his ground/

“You have twenty minutes to gather your things and leave, when I get home if you are still here I will call the police before I go inside.” Frederick declared coldy, before walking towards the front door. Abel grabbed onto his wrist, and Frederick ripped his arm away. Frederick gasped and stumbled when he heard a crack and felt a flash of pain spread up his arm, white, hot agony spreading through his fingers and hand. Frederick quickly ran towards the door, barely grabbing his coat and shoes before stumbling outside. He ran into his car, locking the doors. Frederick looked at his wrist, which was very clearly broken. 

“Fuck.” Frederick swore, he couldn’t drive with a wrist like this. Frederick bit his lip, he didn't really have anyone to call though, no one who could get him out of this situation. Frederick tenderly put on his coat and shoes while sitting in his car, before opening the door, and getting out. He carefully held his wrist with his good hand, before starting the very long walk to the hospital. Frederick let his mind wonder, he thought about calling an uber, but he didn’t want his neighbours to see that. He did have his wallet though, which was good. Briefly, he thought about calling Hannibal, but decided against it. Today was Friday, which was his night off. Frederick whimpered as he felt a raindrop, looking up at the dark clouds that had rolled in. Frederick made sure his phone and wallet were secure inside his coat, which was luckily water resistant, before continuing on his way. The storm raged on, drenching him in water as he shivered. There was barely anyone outside now, so he stumbled on, glad no one was there to see him.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder sounded from above, and Frederick flinched, he looked around, noticing a nearby bus shelter that was luckily empty. Frederick quickly curled up on the bench that was inside of it. Glad to have some sort of shelter, he pulled out his phone. Without thinking too much about it, he called Hannibal’s number, a contact he had had for a while, but hadn’t used much, only to call about dinner parties or patients.

“You’ve reached Dr. Hannibal Lecter, how can I help you?” The voice warmed Frederick, who let out a quiet sigh of relief when the voice reached him.

“Hello, Dr. Lecter, It is Frederick. Chilton.” Frederick said, trying to hide the quiver in his voice, trying to hide the fact that he was freezing outside, in a rainstorm, with a broken wrist.

“Ah, Dr. Chilton, what a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this rather sudden call.” Frederick bit his lip, why had he called? Frederick inhaled deeply when another clap of thunder sounded.

“I- I need some help.” Frederick admitted quietly, feeling shame washing over him in waves but not particularly caring.

“Oh? What is it that you need?” Hannibal sounded concerned, but to Frederick it was annoyance, god, this had been a stupid idea.

“Can you come pick me up?” Frederick blurted out, wincing afterwards, that sounded so ridiculous. He shouldn’t have called, and he was just about to say so, when Hannibal replied.

“Where are you?” Frederick felt his breath hitch, very grateful, also confused, but he couldn't believe that Hannibal agreed.

“I am not entirely sure,” he admitted quietly, “but I am pretty sure I am still on my street. I am actually hiding in a bus shelter at the moment.” Frederick let out a small laugh, trying to make himself sound less pathetic. 

“I believe I know where you are. Are you okay?” Frederick heard Hannibal pulling his coat on and grabbing his keys. Frederick thought about the question, the straight answer was no, but he was not going to tell the other man that. Frederick whimpered when he accidentally moved his arm, and despite knowing it was not polie, he cursed quietly.

“I am injured.” Frederick told Hannibal, his ego was almost entirely gone anyway, what's another bit of it chipped off. “I believe that my wrist is broken.” He heard Hannibal's breath hitch, clearly not what the older man had expected.

“I am almost there. Are you bleeding?” Frederick felt his face, then his head, wincing when his hand pulled away with a bit of blood.

“I have a small nick on my face. It is bleeding, but not bleeding very much.” Frederick saw headlights in the distance, and hung up as Hannibal’s Bentley pulled up. Frederick approached the car as Hannibal got out, opening the car door for him before buckling Frederick in. Frederick blushed, and gave a small pout, he was not a child. Hannibal pulled back, and got into his side of the car, before turning over to Frederick.

“May I see your wrist?” Hannibal asked quietly, reaching towards Frederick’s wrist. Frederick flinched, quiet violently, but he offered his broken wrist, his blush darkening at the shame from flinching. Hannibal gently prodded the wrist, and Frederick let out a sharp cry when he touched a specific spot. Hannibal nodded, releasing Frederick’s wrist before buckling himself in.

“It is most definitely broken. Would you like to go to the hospital?” Frederick shook his head. He knew he should, but he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

“Understandable, shall I take you home then?” Hannibal was testing the waters, he already knew the answer to this question, but he wanted to see how Chilton would react. He watched as Chilton shook his head no, slightly peeved at the lack of words. “Why not?” It was a devious question, but he wanted to know exactly why.

“Abel- he was the one who did this. He- I found him cheating and he- he hurt me when I was trying to leave.” Frederick winced when the car engine started, but he was happy they were leaving. “If you could just drop me off at a hotel? I very much appreciate this.” Frederick asked quietly.

“You shall be coming home with me. I need to dress your injuries and document them.” Fredericks eyes widened, but he didn’t object. They sat in silence, the only sound being the quiet classical music coming from the radio.

“Will Graham is at my house as well. He will ask questions. We are in a relationship together, and if you would refrain from making any comments on it that would be appreciated.”

“I would not make any comments even if you had told me. People should be allowed to love who they wish, no matter the gender.” Frederick responded quietly, more nervous about the questions than the relationship the two were in. Frederick briefly wondered where he would go after Hannibal had dressed his wounds. Frederick could not, would not stay the night. They continued driving in silence, soon pulling into Hannibal's driveway. Hannibal unbuckled, and swiftly got out, leaving Frederick to fumble with his own seatbelt. Hannibal opened Frederick’s door just as Frederick unbuckled, and helped Frederick out. They walked into Hannibal's home, Frederick feeling like an intruder in the warm, happy environment.

“Will, darling, I’m home!” Hannibal called out, helping Frederick out of his coat. Frederick didn’t know whether or not to take off his shoes, but when Hannibal took off his Frederick awkwardly peeled his own off using his good hand.

Will Graham came out from one of the various rooms, which Frederick believed was a sitting room. Will’s eyes bore into him, taking in his less than good appearance, injured hand and soaked hair. 

“Will, can you accompany Frederick upstairs and help him in the shower? I shall see to preparing something to eat.” Before Frederick could protest, Will was leading him up the stairs. They were treating his broken wrist that he had broken his arm, Frederick though with a small smile.

“So, Dr. Chilton, what brings you here at,” he checked his watch, “Seven thirty (7:30) in the evening.” Will asked, opening the door to a bathroom.

“I called Dr. Lecter in a moment of need, which was a mistake, and he brought me here. Also, you need not call me Doctor, just Frederick is fine, or Chilton if you prefer.” Frederick replied quietly, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet while Will bustled around the bathroom, turning on the shower. 

“Alright, Frederick. Do you need any help getting undressed?” Will asked, not unkindly, but definitely looking to fluster Frederick, and he succeeded.

Frederick sputtered, flushing deeply, and he managed to spit out a shaky sounding no, before Will left, closing the door behind him. Frederick carefully started undressing, finding it harder than he expected. Frederick let out a quiet curse word, he was an adult and could undress himself, broken wrist or not. Frederick carefully peeled out his pants, before fumbling around with his shirt. Eventually he got it off, and stepped into the shower. It was the perfect temperature, and Frederick carefully washed his body, but paused when it came time to wash his hair. He didn’t know if he should. Would it be rude to do so? To use the provided shampoo and conditioner? Frederick shook his head and just did it, carefully washing his hair with one hand. Frederick turned to put the shampoo back and grab the conditioner, but he slipped.

Normally, this wouldn’t be much of an issue, he might bruise but he would be fine, however, he landed on his injured wrist. Frederick let out a choked gasp as white, hot agony shot through his body. He panted, tears coming out without his permission. He grabbed his wrist, freezing as the pain doubled. Choking on tears, water, and pain, Frederick called out for Will, who he hoped was still nearby.  
“W-Will-” Frederick choked out, moaning in pain. The door to the bathroom opened, revealing both Hannibal and Will. Frederick blinked as they rushed over, asking various questions that he could barely hear.

“Frederick?!” Will gasped, Frederick’s wrist had looked bad before, but now the bone was practically poking out, bent at a horrific angle. Hannibal reached over and shut off the shower, leaving Will to fuss over their guest. Hannibal grabbed a towel and motioned for Will to help him help Frederick up.

“Ngghh” Frederick vocalized, trying to sit up, squinting at the two faces staring at him. He was helped up by both Hannibal and Will, the former tying a towel around his waist and the latter checking him for other injuries. Frederick looked around, feeling very out of it, but the pain of his wrist keeping him from relaxing.

“Frederick, I need you to say something.” Hannibal commanded, concern lacing his words. 

“‘M ok.” Frederick winced as Will’s fingers brushed his wrist and received an amused look from Hannibal. Frederick belatedly realised he was the shortest one here. Will slipped a house coat onto him, taking his time to painlessly put his injured wrist in the arm hole. Hannibal made eye contact with him, before speaking seriously.

“Frederick, may I carry you? I don’t believe that you are in a well enough position to walk without aid.” Hannibal asked politely, waiting for Fredericks permission. Frederick nodded, wincing when the motion caused pain and blinking away the black spots. Hannibal carefully picked Frederick up bridal style, making sure that Frederick was properly supported before starting to walk. 

Will opened the door for them, his face revealing that he was very much worried for the small man held in Hannibal's arms. Hannibal walked towards one of his guest bedrooms, setting Frederick down on the bed once Will had opened the door. Frederick looked very much out of it, so Hannibal helped the younger man under the covers, tucking him in. Will came into the room holding various pain killers, along with a bottle of liquid and a syringe. Frederick closed his eyes, planning on just resting them a bit. He fell asleep to the sound of pills and metal tapping on glass.


	2. Rassemblement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Frederick gets some of the treatment he deserves, and gets flustered in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'll be updating on Sundays and Mondays, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Frederick woke with a gasp, hands flying down to his stomach to hold the organs, his organs, in place. Nothing was there. Frederick inhaled deeply, pushing the nightmare out of his mind, instead focusing on the room he was in. It was rather large, with a big window on the outermost wall, showing the fact that it was early evening. The walls were a calming blue, feeling like waves washing away the stress and fear that had consumed him moments ago. There was a dresser opposite to the bed, it had a clock on top of it. 

Frederick went to push himself up, using both of his hands, but quickly stopped when his wrist exploded with pain, agony spreading up his arm and causing him to choke on his breath. Frederick sputtered, tears clouding his vision as he cradled the broken appendage to his chest. He could feel the tears falling, landing on the white duvet cover that rested on top of him. Frederick inhaled deeply, trying to stop the tears that kept falling despite his best efforts. Carefully, using only one hand, Frederick pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he did so. That was when Frederick realized that someone had changed him out of his clothes while he had been sleeping. 

Instead of his fancy suit he had bought just to surprise Abel, he was now in a black undershirt and loose pajama pants. Frederick flushed, it had to have been Hannibal or Will, both of which he was entirely comfortable seeing him nude, let alone when he was sleeping with no control over the situation. Frederick thought briefly about Abel, about how Abel had taken advantage of him when he slept several times. Abel claimed that Frederick was his, and that he need not consent every time. Frederick shuddered, Will and Hannibal would never do that. Right?

Frederick shook his head, they were good people. Frederick carefully left the bed, opening the door with his good hand, pushing it open as he stepped into the hallway. Frederick wandered over to the stairs, stumbling and walking awkwardly due to his lack of a cane. When he had been attempting to walk to the hospital the adrenaline and sharp pain in his wrist were enough to keep him from feeling the effects of his lack of a cane, but now that he had focused, he could feel the ache and exhaustion it had been causing, his abdomen, legs and back feeling weary.

As Frederick awkwardly stumbled down the stairs he desperately wished for his cane, it was hard to compensate for the lack of balance when he only had use of one hand. Frederick managed to make it down the stairs, leaning heavily on the wall once he had made it into the hallway. Frederick continued on his way, planning on heading to the kitchen where he could hear Will and Hannibal talking. He stumbled through the doorway, leaning on it as he panted, exhausted from the short walk.

“Oh, Dr. Chilton!” Hannibal exclaimed in surprise, eye’s narrowing as he looked at Frederick's poor frame. Hannibal tutted his tongue as he walked over, careful guiding Frederick to a sitting room, where he forced him to sit on one of the plush couches. Frederick leaned heavily into the fabric, although he tried not to.

“You know, Frederick, you shouldn’t have gotten out of bed.” Will commented, coming to sit next to Frederick. The latter man flushed, his thoughts instantly turning to the fact that he wanted to bury his face into Wil’s chest. He let the thought fester, thinking about how nice it would be to curl up in the older man’s lap, to cuddle with him. Frederick shook his head, from what he knew, Will was in a happy relationship with Dr. Lecter, and Frederick would not come between them. Despite this, Frederick felt himself shift slightly closer to Will, feeling like he was being pulled towards him. Frederick suddenly shivered, suddenly realizing his state of undress and the lack of any heat source.

“Are you cold, Dr. Chilton?” Hannibal asked in concern, taking in the weak, shaking form of his guest. 

“Call me Frederick.” Frederick insisted, ignoring the question because he didn't want Hannibal to trouble himself over his comfort. Hannibal smiled lightly at the response, before softly responding.

“Are you cold, Frederick?” Frederick shivered again, but this time it was because of the way his name rolled off Hannibal's tongue. Frederick nodded at the question, slightly dazed. 

Will looked over at Frederick’s dazed and shivering state and let a mischievous smirk spread across his face. Will carefully pulled Frederick towards him, carefully positioning Frederick so that the smaller man was tucked into his side. Frederick practically melted into the touch, basically purring as he curled further into Will. Will barked out a laugh as Frederick nuzzled his shoulder, seeking warmth from him, very much like a cat would.

Will’s laugh seemed to break the trance though, and Frederick quickly stopped, face flushing, ears turning pink in embarrassment. He didn’t leave Will’s side though, likely still cold. 

“Still cold, Frederick?” Hannibal asked, making Frederick jump, as he had forgotten Hannibal was in the room with them. 

“Not really,” Frederick replied softly, quiet and submissive, like he would be for Abel, desperate to please and to not cause any ruckus. Hannibal shook his head, and Frederick flinched, not expecting to be hit out right, but his subconscious deeming it an appropriate response to the situation. Both of the other men softened, immediately trying to calm Frederick.

“I would never hit you, Frederick.” Hannibal promised, not at all offended, simply reassuring. Will resorted to actions, silently pressing himself against Frederick in comfort, allowed Frederick to hide in his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Frederick mumbled, face buried in Will’s shoulder, hiding away from reality for as long as he could. Eventually, though, reality has to come back, so Frederick carefully looked up at Hannibal, face turning out so that his temple was resting on Will’s shoulder. Hannibal gave him a patient smile as Frederick slowly shifted so that he was sitting, though he was still curled into Will. Frederick opened his mouth to say something, but instead he yawned.

“S’rry,” Frederick mumbled, blushing at his lack of manners. Yawning was rude, especially if you do not cover your mouth when you do do it, which Frederick did not. Hannibal simply smiled at him.

“It’s alright, Frederick, you must be exhausted.” Frederick nodded sleepily, eye’s half closed as he curled further into Will’s side, seeking the warmth that the other man provided. He heard Will chuckle, and felt him shift. Wil’s arm came to rest over Frederick’s shoulders, pulling the sleepy man closer to him. Hannibal looked at the two of them, softly smiling as Frederick leaned into the touch, practically purring yet again. 

Frederick briefly wondered why he was so tired, but quickly banished the thought as he shifted wrong and his wrist once again made itself known. Frederick winced, feeling the broken bones shift and he did. Hannibal tutted softly, gaining his attention. Hannibal gestured for Frederick to hold out his wrist. Frederick obeyed, allowing Hannibal to sit next to him as he gently took hold of Frederick's wrist.

“We need to take you to the hospital, Frederick. If we wait much longer then they will need to rebreak it in order for it to heal right.” Frederick grumbled under his breath, he hated going to the hospital. It was just another reminder of how much of a failure he was. Frederick sighed, sitting up, rubbing at his eyes as he looked up at Hannibal.

“We should go now then, right?” Frederick asked, knowing that the answer would be an agreement. Hannibal nodded, and Frederick sighed again, allowing Will to help him up, and if he leaned a little more on Will than necessary, well that was neither here nor there. Hannibal took in Frederick’s outfit, seemingly analyzing how appropriate it was for the hospital.

“Would you like to get changed, Frederick?” Hannibal asked, his face betraying nothing in regards to what his opinion on the matter was. Will also seemed to be equally as blank, only offering him a small smile when he looked up at him for guidance. Frederick slowly nodded, it was always better to overdress than to underdress. Frederick glanced up at the staircase and gulped, going down was difficult, but going up was going to be far harder.

Suddenly, Hannibal reached over and picked Frederick up, cradling him to his chest bridal style. Frederick let out a yelp when Hannibal first picked him up, but didn’t have the energy or power to fight back, so he quickly settled in Hannibal's arms as the older man carried him to the bedroom that Frederick woke up in. Frederick felt his face flush as he could feel Hannibal’s muscles through his shirt, and god, Hannibal was strong. 

Frederick remained dazed as Hannibal sat him down on the bed, leaving just him and Will, who had followed them up, in the room. Frederick looked up at Will, his face still red from the stairs, but not from exertion this time.

“He’s strong, right?” Will asked with a smirk, knowing full well that Frederick’s wrist wasn’t the reason for the look on his face and the flush on his cheeks. “I remember the first time he carried me like that. I was as shocked as you are,” Will continued, delighting in making Frederick’s flush deepen. Frederick grumbled under his breath, mortified that he was having such a reaction to a completely platonic action, one that was rooted in concern instead of affection.

“Hey Frederick? Hannibal was the one that changed your outfit.” Will stated, his face not showing any reaction to the statement, and then it was amused, Frederick’s face had turned red from one tip of his ear to the other. Will chuckled as Frederick ducked his head, trying to hide his reaction before Hannibal came into the room. Hannibal, who had been standing in the doorway, unnoticed to either of the men, stepped fully into the room a moment later, holding some nicer clothes for Frederick to change into.

Frederick looked up when he heard Hannibal step into the room, hoping that his blush had decreased. By the look on Hannibal’s face, however, it clearly had not.

“Will, darling, you haven’t been torturing our poor guest, have you?” Hannibal asked, clearly taking joy in the fact. Will grinned at him, nodding.

“Of course, he’s so easy to fluster.” Will looked over at Frederick as he said this, adding some lust in his look. Frederick immediately ducked his head, face seemingly glowing red with how flushed it was. Frederick awkwardly cleared his throat, hoping that his blush would just go away.

“May I get dressed now, please?” Frederick asked, desperate to get both of them out of the room before his blush grew any darker, but also so that he could have a moment to remind himself that they were happily together, and just because his relationship failed he shouldn’t butt into another one. Hannibal handed him the clothes, and he and Will started to walk out of the room.

“If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask. I don’t want a repeat of what happened when you were showering.” Hannibal told him just as they exited and closed the door before Frederick could reply. Frederick sighed, and collected himself, willing himself to calm down and stop blushing. 

Frederick sifted through the pile of clothing, there was a pair of underwear, a pair of socks, what looked like casual dress pants, a white oxford shirt and a black blazer, along with a wrist brace. Frederick sat down on the bed before he slowly stripped down, minding his wrist as he removed his pants and boxers, before pulling on the two supplied garments. They were comfortable, but a little loose and quite a bit long, there was about a five inch difference between him and Hannibal, so that was to be expected. Frederick briefly wondered if he could ask for some of Will’s clothing instead, the man was closer to his own size, but he shook off the thought, he shouldn’t be so needy, they had already given him so much, there was no need to make demands. Frederick then pulled off the black undershirt, pulling on the oxford in succession. He buttoned it up, having difficulty doing it with one hand, but he managed. It was also a little long, but it made the pants fit a bit better when he tucked it in. Frederick then pulled on the blazer, somewhat surprised it wasn’t a proper suit jacket, but blazers were more comfortable anyway. Finally Frederick pulled on the socks, which fit mostly correctly.

He looked in the mirror located in the corner of the room. He looked like a child who had put on their big brother's clothing. Frederick sighed, but happily noted his blush was all gone. Frederick carefully lifted himself off the bed and walked towards the door, happy that he hadn’t hurt his wrist at all while getting dressed and that his blush was gone. However, Frederick had to be careful how he walked, because the pants were still long on him. Frederick sighed as he rolled and cuffed the pants, it was somewhat difficult using only one hand, but he managed. Frederick wanted to adjust his sleeves too, but he would only be able to do one and that would look more ridiculous than the sleeves being long. Finally, he stepped into the hallway, leaning a little on the doorway as he walked through it. Will and Hannibal were conversing a little further down the hall, Frederick didn't think they had noticed him yet, and he was about to clear his throat when they started kissing. 

Frederick stood there awkwardly as they kissed, tempted to go back into the room to give them some privacy. They broke shortly after though, and Frederick started to walk towards them, not wanting a repeat, because seeing them kiss provoked the desperate loneliness that was currently plaguing his heart now that he had ended it with Abel. Abel may have hurt him, but Frederick had thought that Abel still loved him, maybe he was wrong. Frederick shook his head, feeling like a dog with how much he had been doing it, and continued to walk towards the other two men, leaning on the wall as he walked, not wanting to exhaust himself before they even got to the hospital.

Hannibal turned towards him, eye’s scanning him, searching for something, Frederick suspected any sign he had aggravated his wrist again. Frederick briefly thought about his stomach scar, the wretched thing. He thought about how he’d gotten it, how he had lied so much in his report to the police. Frederick felt a small ping of guilt, they had been trying to help and Frederick had lied. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and violently flinched, practically spasming to get away. Frederick looked up at Hannibal with wide eyes, mortified at his reaction. Frederick opened his mouth to apologize but Hannibal made a soft shushing noise that silenced him. 

Hannibal slowly reached his hand out, making sure it was well within Frederick's field of vision, and put it on his shoulder. Frederick didn’t flinch this time. Hannibal smiled at him and Frederick smiled back.

“May I pick you up, Frederick?” Hannibal asked, then scowled, as if suddenly remembering something unpleasant. “I apologize for not asking the previous time. You looked like you were about to pass out, however, and I took it upon myself to steady you through picking you up.” Frederick waved him off, not trusting himself to speak, nodding when Hannibal looked at him, waiting for him to answer the question. Hannibal gently picked him up, Frederick sighed lightly at the warmth that resonated from the man's chest, cuddling close to Hannibal without any conscious thought to the action. Hannibal carried him down the stairs, much like he had carried him up, carefully. Will trailed behind them, although Frederick was only focused on Hannibal at the moment, and how absolutely gorgeous the Lithuanian was. 

They quickly made their way down the stairs and Hannibal gently placed him on his feet. Frederick tried to make it casually, but he basically latched onto Hannibal’s arm as soon as he was set down, trying to keep his balance. He normally had his cane, and it was starting to get taxing moving around without it. Frederick swayed slightly, but found his balance and gently let go of Hannibal, frowning slightly at the wrinkles he had caused. Frederick looked over at Will, who had pulled on his coat and shoes already, and was in the process of bringing Frederick’s over. 

“I know it might be awkward, but you won’t be able to put on your shoes at the moment, so I’m going to do it, okay?” Will asked, Frederick nodded, letting Will sit him down on the bottom step of the stairs. Frederick watched as Will pushed his shoes up, swiftly tying them up. Frederick stood up with Will’s help, slipping his arms into his coat when Hannibal offered it. Hannibal was also wearing his coat and shoes, having pulled them on when Will was helping Frederick with his shoes. 

Hannibal gave both Will and him at once over, nodding slightly to himself, then opening the door. Will went out first, offering his hand to help Frederick out. Frederick rolled his eyes, but took the offered hand easily enough. He allowed Will to walk him to Hannibal's Bentley, trying to convince himself that Will was just concerned, and the hand holding was completely platonic. Frederick knew what it felt like to be cheated on, and he couldn’t bear to destroy the healthy, complete relationship between Will and Hannibal, it would be the most despicable act he could commit. Frederick would just need to push down his feelings on Hannibal's muscles, soft muscles, his concern over Frederick and Will’s messy hair, his stubble and willingness to help out, even though they had barely ever talked before this whole experience. Frederick sighed, he was already smitten with both of them. Although, he was damaged goods now, and he doubted they would want him. 

Will opened the door to the backseat, bringing Frederick back to reality and helping him settle in the car before he reached over and buckled the smaller man in. Frederick got a whiff of Will’s scent, it was very nice. He smelled of fine aftershave, the expensive kind that only the Baltimore Elite wear. He smelled like forests, pine and slightly on lemon, mint also mixing in. He smelled very nice. Then he was gone, leaning back and giving Frederick a smile before he shut the door. Frederick leaned back against his seat, watching as Hannibal opened Will’s door, then went over to the driver's side to open his own. Frederick watched as Hannibal started the car, conversing softly with Will, to quiet for Frederick to hear, not that he was really trying. 

As Hannibal pulled out of the driveway Frederick let his eyes shut, letting the rhythmic sounds of the car and the soothing vibration coming off of the window lull him into a light sleep, for once feeling completely safe going to sleep in while others were around, something he had not once experienced with Abel.


	3. Ébréché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick's stay at the hospital begins, with quite a few bumps in the road. 
> 
> Will and Hannibal continue trying to convince Frederick that he is welcome in their home and relationship, with less then perfect results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Warning: Some swearing I think, along with non-graphic vomit description and a rude person!
> 
> Who might just reappear in a later chapter ;)

Frederick startled awake when he felt someone gently shaking him. Frederick lurched backwards, trying to get away, before his eyes focused and he recalled where he was, and that he still had a seatbelt on preventing his attempted escape.. Frederick felt his cheeks colour, embarrassed at his severe reaction. He heard a small chuckle from the person who had woken him, and a quick glance told him it was Will. 

“We’re at the hospital now, Frederick.” Will told him as he helped Frederick out, unbuckling him and pulling him out. “Hannibal has gone to pay for parking, but he will return soon.” Frederick nodded, yawning lightly, gently covering his mouth with his good hand while he did. Frederick glanced at Will, the man looked elegant, leaning against the car as he checked his phone, his skin gently reflecting the light as it shone, looking smooth, besides the stubble. Frederick let out a small sigh of pleasure, quickly looking away before Will caught him. Briefly, Frederick let himself imagine a relationship between Hannibal, Will and himself. Hannibal would hold his hand, giving him small smiles and reassurances, comforting him in little ways throughout the day. Will would laugh, properly laugh at things Frederick said, his smiles and smirks aimed at Frederick bringing comfort in their own ways. He would be careful, gentle while taking care of Frederick, but still be mischievous, pulling little pranks that were more inconvenient than anything else, but heartwarming nonetheless. 

Frederick sighed again, it sounded so nice, nothing like his relationship with Gideon. Suddenly, Hannibal’s voice graced his ears.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Frederick.” Frederick nodded, feeling like the second he opened his mouth all of his feelings would come pouring out. Frederick continued leaning on the car as Hannibal and Will briefly conversed, before they both turned to him. Frederick blinked, trying to recall if they’d asked anything.

“My apologies, what did you say?” Frederick asked, face growing red once again, god Will was correct, it was very easy for him to fluster. Hannibal’s lips quirked up in the corners, and Will gave him a smirk.

“We asked if you were ready to head inside, Frederick.” Hannibal stated, looking at him with concern. Frederick ducked his head, he didn’t want Hannibal to be that concerned over him, enough to fill his eyes. Frederick nodded, still not looking at the other two men. Will gently latched their arms together, linking their elbows, Hannibal did the same on the other side. Frederick let out a short laugh, knowing they probably looked ridiculous as a group, but he appreciated the effort. Although, he didn’t know the exact reason why, it comforted him. Frederick was so focused on not stumbling that he didn’t notice the conversation happening above his head. Hannibal and Will were sharing glances, but Frederick was simply thinking about how nice it was to be touched and it not be painful.

‘Hannibal not yet,’ Will glared.

‘But he’s so cute, look at how hard he’s focusing on walking.’ Both men looked down at Frederick, grinning softly as the younger man.

Will softened. ‘Soon, we can tell him soon’ Hannibal nodded, smiling down at Frederick, who was completely unaware of what had just occurred. Frederick stumbled slightly, but didn't fall, thanks to the set of arms holding him up, one on each side. Frederick mumbled out a thanks as he stared at the ground, trying not to trip again. Frederick really wished he had his cane.

Finally, they made it to the entrance to the emergency room, although it wasn’t quite an emergency, they did not have an appointment, hence the emergency room. Frederick sighed lightly as they entered the hospital, unlinking himself from both Hannibal and Will as he walked over to the sign in area. 

Frederick quickly used the sign in machine, typing in his information, trying to distract himself. Frederick hated the hospital, it was an unpleasant reminder, even more so now that he and Abel were separated. Frederick shook his head, taking a deep breath in an attempt to quench the panic that he could feel building in his chest. Once he had signed in he quickly returned to Hannibal and Will, who had taken up two seats, one on either side of an empty one. Frederick settled in that seat before he could convince himself to sit elsewhere.

Frederick leaned back in the chair, exhaling softly as he gently rested his eyes. He felt safe, despite being in the hospital. Frederick didn’t know why, but just being near Hannibal and Will calmed him deeply, he felt protected.

“How are you feeling, Frederick?” Hannibal asked, prompting Frederick to look over at him with half-lidded eyes.

“My wrist hurts, but I’m okay,” Frederick replied softly, yawning lightly as he shifted his position. Suddenly, he felt a hand in his hair, gently playing with it. Frederick unconsciously leaned into the touch, melting under the soft touch.

“Does that feel nice?” Will asked, his tone light and playful. Frederick sleepily nodded in response, eyes shutting as he slowly drifted off. Hannibal and Will shared a look, both of them agreeing that Frederick was to be cherished and protected. They were going to do their best to make sure that Frederick was never harmed again.

Will and Hannibal continued their conversation, out loud this time, whispering softly to each other as Frederick slept. About an hour passed before Frederick was called, which prompted Hannibal and Will to wake him up in the gentlest way possible.

“Frederick,” Hannibal called out softly, “The nurse is ready for you.” Frederick stirred, but didn’t wake up. 

Will’s face suddenly changed, becoming mischievous as he looked at Hannibal. Will gently placed a kiss on Frederick’s forehead, before saying his name loudly. Frederick sat up quickly, looking up at Will who was an inch from his face. Frederick flinched back, heart racing as he looked at his surroundings.

“Oh,” Will frowned, “Sorry Frederick.” Frederick sighed, trying to calm himself down and lower his heart rate.

“It’s alright,” Frederick replied, voice heavy with sleep. “Is the doctor ready for me?” 

“Nurse,” Hannibal corrected gently. Frederick nodded in reply, pushing himself up out of the chair with his good hand. Will and Hannibal got up with him, and followed him towards the nurse who was waiting impatiently.

“Come into my office.” She said curtly. “Alone.” Frederick nodded, giving both Hannibal and Will a small, tense, smile before he went into the office.

“So, what brings you here today?” She asked, looking at the computer as she signed in.

“I- I think that I broke my wrist.” Frederick stuttered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“Okay, one a scale of 0 (zero) to ten (10) how would you rate your pain?” She asked, absently waving at a picture showing a scale of pain that was pinned on the wall. Frederick felt tears well up, he didn’t understand why she was being so rude. Frederick sniffled, trying not to let the tears fall as he opened his mouth to reply.

“A-about a s-six,” She nodded, looking over his medical information before she suddenly turned to him, making him flinch.

“Serious talk time. Have you ingested any drugs or alcohol in the past 48 hours?” Frederick thought about it, before he shook his head. He didn’t think he had, although he wasn’t completely certain. The nurse nodded, marking something down on the computer.

“Alright, and how did you break your wrist?” Frederick didn’t know what to say. He knew he shouldn’t lie, but even after coming to terms with Abel’s abuse, he still wanted to protect him.

“I- umm, my ex- my ex-boyfriend he- he grabbed me and I pulled away. I broke it then.” Frederick felt the tears spill, and desperately scrubbed at his face to stop them. The nurse looked at him, her face changing. 

“And are you sure that’s what happened?” She asked, and Frederick stared at her, eyes wide. He whimpered, nodding. He looked down at his lap, swallowing back a sob.

“Do you want to press charges?” Frederick shook his head, desperately trying to convince her that he did not want to. He didn’t want Abel near him, but he didn’t want to ruin Abel’s life, either.

“Alright, I need to check your heart rate and your blood pressure, okay?” She asked curtly, seeming to think that his tears were for show. Frederick swallowed dryly, nodding his head as he willed his tears away.

“Can the- can the other people I came here with come in?” Frederick asked, tongue heavy as he stared down at his lap.

“I mean, I guess so.” She shrugged, and opened the door to her office. He heard her call something out, and then he felt the presence of both Will and Hannibal. Frederick inhaled deeply, looking up at the two of them as they entered the small office. The nurse went out of one of the doors in the office, citing a need to get the supplies to check his heart and blood pressure.

“Oh my dear Frederick, what has she done?” Hannibal tutted softly, looking over Frederick’s disheveled state. Frederick got out of the chair he was sitting in and latched onto Hannibal's shirt, sobbing into the expensive material. He felt Hannibal stiffen in surprise, but Hannibal quickly relaxed, and started petting his hair.

Frederick cried, shaking as he buried himself into Hannibal's shirt, desperate for comfort. He felt Will hug him from behind, and slowly started to relax, his senses coming back to him. Frederick felt his tears slow as he slowly grew calmer in the presence of the two other men. He felt safe, safer then he had ever felt before.

Frederick sniffled pathetically, still clinging onto Hannibal like his life depended on it.

“Are you alright now, Frederick?” Hannibal asked gently, still petting Frederick’s hair. Frederick nodded, and slowly pulled away, despite not wanting to. Will was still holding him from behind, and quickly latched onto Frederick, his arms around Frederick stomach as he rested his chin on the top of Fredericks head. Frederick relaxed into the touch, Will was quite warm and it felt like he was under a heated blanket.

“I’m sorry,” Frederick said quietly, looking at Hannibal's now stained shirt. “I’ll get you a new one.” Hannibal laughed softly, surprising Frederick. Hannibal gently tilted Fredericks chin up, forcing Frederick to look him in the eye.

“It’s quite alright, Frederick. All that matters is that you’re feeling better.” Frederick gave him a small smile, he did feel better, despite having sobbed like a toddler. Will squeezed him gently, before releasing him.

“Where's my apology?” He teased, spinning Frederick around to face him. Frederick opened his mouth to apologise, but Will shushed him, grinning. “I was joking, Frederick.” Frederick smiled, going to talk again, but his eyes got caught on Will’s lips. Frederick swallowed, forcing himself to look away, which made him miss the look Will gave Hannibal. Will smiled larger, comforting Frederick. 

The nurse chose that moment to return, which made Will’s smile grow sharp and Hannibal's eyes narrow. Frederick tensed, turning around to face the nurse who was setting up the machines.

“Alright, sit back down.” She told him. Frederick complied. “Have you gotten this stuff down before?” She asked, not waiting to see his response before she sat down herself.

Frederick gulped, he could feel the tense vibes that Hannibal and Will were giving off, and it was making him nervous.

The nurse checked his heart rate first, clipping the small device onto his finger without any explanation. She then snapped at him when he moved, telling him that he should know better.

Frederick was certain that if he hadn’t just had a crying fit that he would start crying again, even so he felt some tears come to his eyes at her curt tone. She was acting like Abel, who would do the same thing. Tell him to do something with no instruction then get upset when he did it wrong.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Frederick apologized softly, averting his gaze when she glared at him.

“You should know better, you’re an adult.” She huffed, turning back to the computer.

“I want to request a different nurse.” Hannibal said shortly, his voice deeper than usual. The nurse scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

“Tough luck, old man, all the others are busy.” Frederick heard Hannibal inhale sharply, and curled in on himself, he hated confrontation. He heard Hannibal leave the room, and saw the nurse roll her eyes. Frederick thought that she was being quite rude, but he didn’t dare voice these thoughts. The machine on his finger beeped, signaling it had the information it needed.

“Jesus, your heart rates high. Try to calm down, got it?” She asked, looking at his results.

“It spiked a whole bunch too, you have any heart conditions?” Frederick shook his head no, although he did know why it was so high. Frederick suddenly wished he had some Xanax with him, knowing that it would make him much calmer.

Frederick felt Will grab his hand and give it a squeeze, calming Frederick down slightly. The nurse sighed, rolling her eyes again like Frederick was the difficult one, and got the system ready to take his blood pressure. Frederick held his arm out and the nurse put the machine on it. She pumped up the short sleeve like machine, tutting when Frederick flinched when it became too tight. Will frowned at the women, but held Frederick’s hand tighter, wishing that he could hold Frederick again.

The nurse let the sleeve deflate before she removed it, frowning at the results. 

“It’s not too high, but you really do need to calm down.” She announced in a condescending tone, looking down at him as she stood up. Frederick simply nodded, standing up as well. Will immediately pulled him into a hug, nuzzling the top of his head with his nose.

The nurse rolled her eyes again, “Sit back down, we’re not done yet.” Frederick obeyed quietly, squeezing Will’s hand for comfort. Will gave him a gentle look. The nurse held out her hand, an expectant look on her face. Frederick stared at her, unsure of what he was supposed to do, and the nurse huffed. She grabbed his broken wrist harshly, and Frederick let out a cry of pain, heaving as his stomach contents decided to make themselves known.

The nurse let out a disgusted scoff, glaring at Frederick as he voided his stomach contents onto the floor of her office with tears streaming down his face. Will rubbed his back soothingly, making soft, calming, noises. Frederick started to dry heave after there was nothing left, holding onto his wrist which he had pulled close to him after the nurse had grabbed it. Will continued soothing him, while glaring at the nurse who was just standing there watching. Hannibal came back at this very moment, along with the supervisor on duty.

“What is going on here?” The supervisor, a man in his late forties, asked. 

The nurse opened her mouth, presumably to make an excuse, but Will got there first.

“She grabbed his injured wrist, one he had told her was broken, and pulled it. The pain made him start vomiting.” The supervisor looked at the nurse, who was opening and closing her mouth, not having any excuse.

“She was also rude, dismissive and made him cry several times.” Will continued, “She needs to be removed from here immediately. And Frederick needs someone who can actually take care of his wrist, lord hope that she didn’t make it worse.” The supervisor gulped, looking at the nurse who now looked fearful.

“Go to the nurses station. We will talk later.” The nurse quickly walked out of the room, and Frederick stopped dry heaving, and was now curled up on the small chair. Will ducked down so that he was at Fredericks height, and gave him a small smile.

“Hey Frederick, we’re gonna get something to help with the pain, okay? Yeah, it’s going to be okay, I promise.” Frederick sniffled, and nodded, but made no moves to get up. Will looked over at Hannibal, who smiled.

“Do you want Hannibal to carry you?” Will asked gently, mentally shouting in victory when Frederick nodded, tears slowing. Hannibal quickly walked over, gently picking up Frederick and cradling him in his arms. Frederick curled up, burying his face in Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal shifted slightly, and turned to face the supervisor.

“If you just follow me I’ll get you a bed.” The doctor led them to the area in the waiting room for patients who have been signed in and are now waiting for doctors. The doctor gave them a private room, apologizing for all the trouble, clearly trying to make sure that they won’t sue. Frederick stopped crying, but still sniffled every so often. Hannibal and Will shared sympathetic looks, fussing over Frederick when they arrived in the room. 

“A doctor will be in as soon as he can, and we’ll do some tests, maybe get an IV.” Hannibal nodded, dismissing the supervisor, and turned to place Frederick on the bed. Frederick allowed Hannibal to put him down, gently unfurling his hands from Hannibal's suit jacket, which was now wrinkled.

“I’m sorry, I messed up and made a mess.” Frederick said quietly, feeling the humiliation of his extraordinarily childish actions fill him up. He had been so unlike himself while he was with Will and Hannibal, he had been rude and acted like a toddler.

“Oh, baby no. It’s okay. None of that was your fault, it was all on the nurse.” Will didn’t even realize his slip, the pet name flowing effortlessly. Hannibal smirked, but he was truly happy that Will was serious about Frederick. 

Frederick sniffled, looking up at Will with big doe eyes, “Really?” Will nodded, his heart melting as Frederick nodded back, wiping at his face.

“How is your wrist, Frederick?” Hannibal asked, worried about Fredericks well being. Frederick shrugged, it hurt pretty bad but he didn’t want to complain. “Frederick, it’s okay, you can tell me, I won’t get mad. In fact, if you don’t tell me I’ll be more upset then if you do.” Frederick looked up at Hannibal, chewing on his lip, a habit he had noticed Will did. Will hid a grin at this, noticing the compulsive imitation that Frederick was taking part in.

“Do you commonly imitate others?” Hannibal asked, a small smile on his face. Frederick felt his cheeks warm, and he knew that it was obvious that he was blushing. 

“Sometimes.” Frederick tended to look to others to lead him, and he would imitate others actions unconsciously as a result of this. He had noticed Will biting his lip, and had done the same in an act of compulsive imitation. Frederick had researched this condition, of course, but he had never gone through anything to get a diagnosis. 

Hannibal smiled at him softly, glad that Frederick was distracted by them. Frederick had clearly been having a rough day, and the more positive input the better. Frederick shifted on the bed, and bit his lip again, looking contemplative.

“Do you need something, Frederick?” Frederick looked up at Hannibal, for he had looked down in his contemplation. Frederick nodded shyly, sniffling a bit.

“May you and Will sit with me, please?” Hannibal and Will both immediately complied, hearts melting at the soft request. They settled in, Hannibal on Frederick’s left and Will on his right, Frederick nestled in between them. Frederick sighed, relaxing in the comfortable hold of the two men.

“Thank you,” Frederick mumbled, shuffling into the most comfortable position. Hannibal wrapped his arm around Frederick’s shoulder, and Will curled into Fredericks side. Frederick felt secure, warm and happy, despite the pain radiating from his wrist, his traumatic experience with the nurse, and his confrontation of Abel, he was satisfied. Frederick suddenly thought about how intimate the position was, and immediately he felt flustered, embarrassed.

Frederick thought about how the two of them barely had had any alone time since he showed up. What if they got into an argument about him? Although, it wasn’t like he was important enough to argue about. But, if they did argue, would they break up? Frederick, after all, was just a temporary addition in their lives. Frederick felt tears well up at the thought, but he willed them away. He had cried enough for the day, in front of several other people. Frederick wanted to hide, but that would mean being questioned on why, and he couldn’t really say that he was scared of ruining their relationship because he desperately wanted to be part of it. Frederick sighed, sniffling again. Will started playing with his hair, and Hannibal was rubbing his shoulders. Frederick shut his eyes, allowing himself to be touched, to feel comforted at the touch. It had been so long since he had been touched that didn’t end in pain.

Frederick thought about Abel, and longed for his ex. Frederick had no reason to, Abel was abusive, he had hurt him mentally and physically, but Abel had loved him. Frederick knew that Abel loved him, at least at some point, and hoped that Abel still did. Frederick looked between Will and Hannibal, and wondered if Abel and him had ever been like that, soft and tender. Frederick sighed, and complied with his own temptations. Frederick buried his face in Will’s curls, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Frederick relaxed into the hospital bed. His day had been horrible, his life was a mess, but he felt content. Frederick inhaled once more, before closing his eyes, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are a lot of feels.
> 
> The beginning of the chapter is a nightmare, it provides some view into Fredericks past and how I'm handling the whole "Abel cut him open" thing.
> 
> You don't need to read it! It has a lot of triggers, such as blood, gore and pain, so don't feel pressured to read!

Frederick looked around, why couldn’t he move? He struggled to twitch his fingers, eyes widely searching his surroundings, landing on an IV stand. It was holding a bag filled with a clear fluid, and that fluid was flowing into his veins. Frederick blinked slowly, eyes trailing up to the ceiling.

“Hello Frederick,” Frederick looked up at his boyfriend, his sweet face, and managed to let out a quiet whimper. Abel hushed him, tutting softly as his eyes raked over Fredericks body. “You’re going to be quiet, alright? The last thing we need is for the police to show up.” Frederick whimpered again, what was going on?

“Nngh,” Frederick groaned, wincing when he got a slap for his troubles. 

“Quiet, bitch.” Abel hissed, turning to the table that was located next to the IV. Frederick's eyes widened when he realized Abel had picked up a scalpel. Frederick whimpered desperately, trying to move as hard as he could. Frederick felt tears come to his eyes, and he blinked harshly, trying to get rid of them. Abel walked back over, gently wiping his tears away before kissing Fredericks mouth harshly, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“It’s alright, baby. I’m just practicing, okay? You want to be helpful, right? I know you do, so now you’re going to help me. I’m not going to remove anything important, I promise.” Frederick whimpered again, helpless against Abel as he peeled back the opening on the gown Frederick was in. Abel hushed him, and began cutting. Frederick could feel each cut, each severing of the nerves in each organ. Frederick openly cried, panting harshly and fading in and out of consciousness as Abel continued his practice.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Now, I need to go home, and you can’t come, but I have a friend who's gonna keep you company for a while.” A man who Frederick didn’t recognize stepped out of the shadows where he had presumably been watching. Abel carefully wiped his fingerprints off of the scalpel and pressed it into the hands of the stranger.

“Have fun, Miggs.” Frederick gulped, looking at the stranger who was staring at him, grinning maliciously. Frederick whimpered when Abel started walking away, but that didn’t deter the older man one bit. Frederick whimpered and cried, desperate for his boyfriends comforting touch even after he had been violated.

Frederick gasped when he felt the scalpel enter back into his body, slashing wildly and without care, he sobbed, desperate for unconsciousness. Frederick moaned, blacking out.

“Come on, stay awake Frederick.” Frederick whimpered, staring at the back of his eyelids. “Frederick. Frederick. Frederick!”

\--------------------------------------------

Frederick startled, gasping for air as he sat up quickly, blinking out the tears that were streaming down his face.

“You are safe. We are at John Hopkins hospital and it is January 17th, you are safe in bed with a broken wrist, and you are currently between me, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham.” Frederick slowly calmed as Hannibal spoke, the Lithuanian's voice soothing him as he recovered from the horrific nightmare.

“Sorry,” Frederick choked out, voice strained. Hannibal hushed him, wiping away his tears with a gentle hand. Frederick leaned into the touch, craving the comfort that he associated with Hannibal's presence. Frederick flinched slightly when Will started petting his air, momentarily forgetting the agent was there.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, mielasis.” Hannibal hushed, brushing his fingers over Fredericks knuckles as he held his hand.

“I thought I was your mielasis,” Will teased, a small smile on his face as he looked up at Hannibal. Frederick let out a wet chuckle, sniffling lightly, which made Will grin at him.

“What does m-mie-” Frederick stuttered, the word unfamiliar and foreign on his tongue.

“Mielasis,” Hannibal emphasized the word, “means darling or beloved.” Frederick flushed, opening his mouth before closing it again. He hid his face in Will’s chest, not having much room on the small hospital bed. Honestly, he was surprised they all fit. Will’s chest vibrated as he chuckled, hands still coming through Fredericks hair. Hannibal let a real smile grace his face as he looked at Frederick, he would be the perfect addition to their family. Hannibal briefly let himself wonder how Frederick would react once he found out, but pushed the thought away, focusing on the now.

“You need not hide, Frederick. You are a person I hold dear to me, I shall not call you that if it makes you uncomfortable, though.” Frederick shook his head, inhaling Will’s scent. “Use your words, Frederick,” Hannibal chuckled.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Frederick muttered into Will’s shirt, hiding from Hannibal’s gaze that would surely be filled with emotions that would make Frederick fuzzy inside, and make him do irrational things. Will chuckled again and Frederick relished in the feeling of the vibrations, letting them soothe and calm him.

“Do you like it?” Will asked teasingly, “I know I do.” Will looked up at Hannibal grinning. Frederick sat up, just in time to see the two of them kiss, prompting him to avert his gaze, all of his doubts on the matter of a relationship with the two of them returning.

“I- umm,” Frederick felt his mouth go dry, his tongue felt like lead and his palms clammed up, he didn’t want to say anything that would offend either man, or prevent Hannibal from calling him it again, because it made him feel nice that he called Will that, like he was one step closer to his fantasy of being in a relationship with the two of them. “Yes.” Frederick regretted the answer as soon as he said it, but the smile on Will’s face and the joyful glint in Hannibal’s eyes made it just a little more worth it. 

Frederick laid back, his head resting in the crook of Hannibal's elbow and his head resting on Will’s shoulder, as Will had shimmied down so that he was lying further down the bed than Frederick. 

Inhaling deeply, Frederick sank into the bed, filled with contentment. But the image was soon shattered by a doctor barging into the quiet room, bringing along a new nurse, who pushed a cart into the room. Frederick's eyes widened minutely at the sight of the cart, holding needles and tubes, clearly meant for blood work. Frederick gulped, his heart rate increasingly minutely. Belatedly, Frederick wondered when he was going to get a cast, because it had been quite some time since it had been broken. Frederick realised he had no idea how long he’d been with Hannibal and Will, as he had slept most of the first day away, at least he thought he had. Frederick furrowed his brow, his sense of time was all messed up. 

“Frederick?” He looked up at Will, who had called his name. Everyone was looking at him, and he flushed as he ducked his head.

“I wasn’t paying attention, sorry.” The doctor gave him a patient smile, while the nurse busied herself with getting a needle and line set up.

“Do you faint when your blood is taken?” Frederick shook his head, wincing as the nurse tapped the needle.

“No, I’m not prone to fainting.” Frederick held out his arm when the nurse approached with a long rubber strip, which she tied around his arm. Frederick felt his heart rate pick up as she brought the cart over, sitting in the chair next to the bed, reaching over Will to reach him.

“You have very nice veins.” The nurse commented and Frederick gave her a smile, eyes trained on the small needle as she settled in, flicking the needle and assuring that the tube connected to the vile that she would be filling with blood.

“After you’ve gotten the blood work down we’ll take you for X-Rays, hopefully we won’t need to re-break it, it’s not been to long since it was broken, but depending on the severity and how far along it’s healed so far, it might need to be re-broken and then set.” The doctor explained, flipping through the chart that had been left on the end of the bed. Frederick was focused on him, but swiftly turned his attention to the nurse when she coughed gently.

“Just a pinch,” she assured him and Frederick kept his arm lax as she prodded at his veins. Frederick felt his breath increase in speed slightly, adrenaline coursing through him as the needle neared. He relaxed though, when Hannibal put his lips to the top of his head, right along his hairline, whispering sweet nothings in an attempt to calm him. Frederick calmed immediately, letting the soft words comfort him and take his awareness away from the small piece of metal currently embedded in his body, draining away his life fluids for testing. Frederick winced at his thoughts, but he relaxed once again when the nurse pulled the needle from his arm. The nurse swiftly exchanged the needle for a cotton swab, applying pressure to the puncture wound.

“You did so good, baby.” Will told him quietly, smiling as he did so. Frederick gave a strained smile back, he had smiled much more in the past however long he’d been with them then he had in his whole relationship with Abel, it felt good, but just a little bit wrong. Frederick wondered what Abel was doing at that very moment, was he with another person already?

“Alright, another nurse will be here shortly to take you to get an x-ray done.” The doctor told him, giving him a once over before motioning for the nurse to go ahead, and following after her. The door swung shot, and Frederick let out a shaky breath.

“Not a fan of needles?” Will asked teasingly, a mischievous smirk gracing his features. Frederick rolled his eyes, gesturing to himself.

“Me? No.” He replied sarcastically, feeling much better now that he had rested, as terrifying as it had been, and that the nurse and doctor had left.

“Everyone is afraid of something, Frederick. If not needles, then what are you afraid of?” Hannibal asked, face innocent but Frederick knew that the question had deeper meaning then what the words reflected. Pushing those thoughts aside, Frederick thought about what he was afraid of, which was quite a long list.

“I’m scared of lots of things,” Frederick replied softly, not listing anything, as he didn’t want to humiliate himself any more than he had already.

“Like what?” Will prompted, a curious glint in his eyes as he looked up at Frederick, who gulped in response.

“Needles, to begin with.” Frederick jokes, earning a sharp exhale from Will and a upturn of the lips from Hannibal. “I’m afraid of Abel.” It was spoken softly, almost a whisper, as though the sentence was forbidden.

“As is a natural response. He hurt you, quite deeply, if what I assume to be true is.” Hannibal announced, tilting his head towards Frederick’s stomach, and by proxy, his scar, briefly. Frederick gulped, eyes widening at the implication. He had never told anyone the truth behind his scar, not even the police.

“I- I’m not sure I know what you- you mean.” Frederick stuttered, looking like a deer in headlights as he stared at Hannibal.

“I’m not fond of liars,” Hannibal chided gently, fond as though scolding a child who does not know better, and has done something humorous. Frederick looked away, staring down at the bed sheets instead, gently picking at a loose string as he tried to prepare himself for the conversation Hannibal was trying to spark.

“I’m not fond of lying.” Frederick finally replied, not looking at the finely clothed man who sat next to him. Hannibal hummed, before gently grabbing Frederick’s face. Frederick flinched briefly, but allowed Hannibal to tilt his face so that Frederick was staring into his eyes.

“You are okay now, Frederick. Abel’s lies and stories can affect you no more, you can tell the truth here, as neither Will nor myself will judge you.” Hannibal told him gently, and Frederick felt himself tear up, despite feeling as though he had cried out all the fluid in his body already.

“He did it, and I had to lie- and it was so horrible because he wouldn't let me leave, I had to lie so much to protect him when I didn’t even want to- '' Frederick choked his way through the words, tears falling hard in fast. He didn’t object when Hannibal gently pulled him closer, openly burying his face into the fine silk shirt yet again, this time not worried about any damages, simply seeking comfort, reassurance and protection. Frederick sobbed, stumbling his way through illegible words and explanations while Hannibal stroked his hair and Will, having stayed silent throughout the interaction, rubbed his back as a way to show he supported Hannibal's words.

“It’s okay, Frederick, none of this is your fault, okay?” Will reassured, looking at Hannibal who didn’t look nearly as concerned for his clothes as Will thought he would be. Will recognised the look on Hannibal's face, however, and knew it meant that fresh meat would soon be served on the large, polished, table that was in Hannibal’s dining room. Frederick shuddered against Hannibal, but nodded.

“Good, that’s good. It’s alright. You’re doing so good,” Will continued hushing Frederick with reassuring words, losing track of time as Fredericks breath slowly returned to normal, the tears stopping, and Frederick falling asleep yet again.

Will looked Hannibal in the eye once he was certain Frederick was asleep. “That bastard,” Will growled, eyes darkening with hatred.

“There is no need for vulgar language, but I do agree, my sweet William.” Hannibal replied, smiling happily at his partner, in both crime and life. “But, without the, unfortunate, actions of that disgusting, cockroach, of a person, Frederick wouldn’t be with us now.” Will sighed in response, looking down at Frederick, who had a small smile on his face as he dreamt.

“He looks so peaceful like this.” Will commented softly. Hannibal gave Will a soft smile, a smile that was once only for Will, but was now for both Will and Frederick.

“It is only a matter of time until he is ours, mielasis,” Hannibal told him sweetly, “But until then, we will show him he is cherished and loved within our relationship. I rather fear it will take quite some time for him to accept his place in our lives, but when he does, it will be beautiful.” Will sighed, relaxing as sleep began to set in. 

“I love you, Hannibal.” Will murmured sleepy, brushing Hannibal's jaw with his lips. Hannibal replied with the same sentiment and Will drifted off, spooning Frederick.

Hannibal, however, would not be sleeping until he returned home. He did not trust the hospital staff to keep his partners safe if anything were to happen and needed to stay vigilant. He also needed to plan a murder. Briefly he pondered if Frederick should be the one to kill Gideon, it would be the perfect way to induct him into the darker side of their relationship. Although, Frederick did not seem like the type of person who could easily kill without guilt, like himself and Will, without dealing with an atrocious aftermath. But, if Frederick did kill Gideon, it would provide an opportunity for comfort and acceptance, along with solidifying Fredericks place in their lives.

Hannibal pondered on the matter as he listened to Will’s soft snores and Frederick occasional mutters. He was barely listening until he heard his own name.

“Hannibal,” Frederick mumbled, “p’r’t’ct me?” Hannibal grinned, on a subconscious level Frederick longed for Hannibal's protection. Although, he did openly seek comfort from hiding himself in Hannibal’s shirt and neck repeatedly during moments of emotional distress, so perhaps it was on a conscious level as well. Hannibal sighed softly, closing his eyes as he entered his memory palace. He made his way through the vast castle, making his way to Fredericks room, he took the phrase Frederick had muttered and added it into the room, then decided to do some redecorating. He made sure that negative interactions they had, and their professional relationship, took up less space, as he needed to make room for the memories that he would cherish from their oncoming relationship.

With a satisfied hum, Hannibal finished and opened his eyes. He was ready to protect his significant others, or to use the oh-so childish term, boyfriends, from whatever threats the hospital may face while they were disposed to the dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, school has been nuts, it's Christmas break now, so I'll prob be posting a chapter every few days!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel Gideon returns, breifly, and Frederick gets comfort from Will!
> 
> Hannibal plans a homicide and fun times are shared all around (Kinda)

When Will woke up he and Hannibal started discussing the situation with Frederick, quietly as to not wake the aforementioned man.

“He cannot go back there, Hannibal.” Will said seriously, brows furrowed and eyes cloudy.

“I know, my dear Will. And I, we, will not allow him to.” Replied Hannibal, just as serious. Abel Gideon was a threat to someone he now held dear, and he would not allow that cockroach to get his hands on Frederick ever again.

“Having dinner now would ruin Frederick, Hannibal. You will need to wait until he is more… stable, to proceed with butchering and serving the meat.” Hannibal sighed lightly, but nodded.

“I know. It does not make me want to serve the pig up any later, though.” Will let out a quiet chuckle, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from waking Frederick. Hannibal smiled, a soft quirk of his lips that he reserved for only those he held close.

“Will he be helping butcher the pig?” Will asked, tilting his head slightly to the left as he did so. Hannibal found he enjoyed when Will did that, he looked like a curious puppy.

“If he so wishes.” Hannibal answered, “But it will be unlikely. Frederick does not have the stomach for butchering, nor the stomach to process the pig. He will not be informed, nor served the pig.” Will’s eyes widened minutely, processing the new development.

“Vegan?” Hannibal nodded. “By his choice or someone else's?” Will’s voice had a vague threatening tone to it that sent a shiver of pleasure down Hannibal's spine.

“He has difficulty processing animal proteins due to a lack of a kidney and damage to a multitude of other organs in his abdomen. He can still eat animal products, but it causes him pain to do so, so he is vegan both by his choice and an injury.” Will nodded, and went to open his mouth, but a whimper from the man of the hour, or day, cut him off.

“S-stop-” Frederick let out a cry, and Will gently shushed him, running his hand through Frederick's hair. Will kept stroking as Frederick cried out, Hannibal began murmuring soft reassurances and sweet nothings into Fredericks ear. Eventually Frederick settled, having been calmed by both the contact from Will and the soft whispers from Hannibal.

Will looked at Hannibal, “I retract my previous statement. Butcher the pig as soon as possible.” Hannibal beamed, already mentally planning what he was going to do with the meat.

“Does such a disgusting pig even deserve to be served at the table?” Hannibal pondered aloud, looking at Will, who made a contemplative look in response.

“You could turn it into a desert, and serve him as a treat instead. No need to sit at the table that way.” Hannibal nodded, he would make the pig into blood pudding. It had been quite some time since he last served that particular dish to Frederick, and if memory serves the other psychiatrist had quite enjoyed it. Hannibal would also take care to make sure that he used a vegan substitute for every other ingredient that was animal related. The blood would be the only animal protein in the dish, and hopefully won’t harm Frederick too badly.

Hannibal remembered that the day Frederick had first had the desert was the day he told Hannibal that he had started dating Doctor Gideon. Hannibal’s lips twisted upwards, how symbolic. A dish signifying the beginning and end of Fredericks relationship and life with the filthy man.

Will didn’t make any more conversation, instead moving to do something on his phone. Hannibal didn’t mind, instead thinking about how he would go about butchering the long pig. Hannibal imagined killing alongside both Will and Frederick, but found Frederick didn’t quite fit in. No, Frederick would not participate in the murder aspect of their lives. He was far too squeamish to actually kill anyone, even in self defense. However, Hannibal knew that Frederick would not stop them from killing. Frederick may not be able to kill, but by the time that he finds out about Will and his activities, he will already be, in his mind, indebted to them. 

Hannibal continued on that train of thought, musing about Fredericks reaction when he did find out. He only stopped when Frederick stirred from his sleep, peacefully this time.

Frederick yawned, going to raise his hand to cover his mouth, but he quickly aborted the movement with a wince of pain.

“H’nn’bal?” Frederick muttered, eyes half lidded and bags under his eyes despite all the sleep he had been getting.

“Yes, Frederick?” Hannibal replied, softly smiling down at the clearly sleepy man. 

“Your pretty~” The slurred statement was punctuated with a giggle, and Hannibal’s soft smile turned into a grin.

“Thank you very much, Frederick.”

“Welcome.” Frederick promptly fell asleep again, and Will, who had been observing, started to stifle chuckles. 

“Yeah Hannibal, you're very pretty.” Joked Will, who had a large smile on his face. “God, I don’t know how anyone could hurt him.” Will’s smile fell slightly, but quickly grew, now with determination. A burning passion in his eyes, Will made eye contact with Hannibal.

“No one is ever going to hurt him again.” Hannibal nodded, just as serious.

The two looked at Frederick, whose mouth was open and his limbs were awkwardly positioned across both Hannibal and Will and he was snoring. Hannibal smiled and Will reached out and caressed Frederick’s cheek.

“He’s so beautiful.” Will commented softly, and Hannibal agreed with a hum.

“Just like you, mylimasis.” Will blushed, rolling his eyes at the compliment.

The moment was soft, precious and then it was broken. 

The door slammed open, and there stood Abel Gideon. Hannibal narrowed his eyes, and Will growled, pupils dilating in anger. Hannibal took a moment to savour the animilasic look in Will’s eyes.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Spat Gideon, spittle flying into the room. Hannibal and Will both stood up, with Will staying at the bedside and Hannibal stepping toward the enraged man.

“I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter, and that is my partner Will Graham.” Hannibal kept his tone steady and calm.

“Why in the hell were you in bed with MY bitch?!” Hannibal exhaled deeply, steeling himself for the exhausting conversation to come. 

“Doctor Chilton does not belong to you, Mr. Gideon.” Gideon’s face grew red with rage.

“That's Doctor Gideon to you.” Hannibal shook his head gently, a small smile growing on his face.

“Your license was revoked, wasn’t it.” Gideon growled and raised his hand, going to hit Hannibal. Just then a nurse entered the room, Hannibal noticed, but Gideon did not. Hannibal allowed himself to be slapped, despite his instincts screaming for him to move. This way he could press chargers.

“Sir!” Gideon noticed the nurse who was behind him, and looked at his own hand in shock.

“I swear he instigated it! I would never lay a hand on an innocent man!” Gideon pleaded, eyes wide. The nurse called for security, and checked over Hannibal’s cheek, tutting at the red mark but clearing him of any real injury.

It was then that Frederick woke up. He sat up, drowsy eyes scanning the room. First he landed on Hannibal, and his face grew worried at the mark, then he saw Gideon. Frederick’s eyes widened in fear and he violently flinched back.  
“You are causing my patient distress, and I am demanding that you leave the room.” The nurse narrowed her eyes as she said this. Frederick was hyperventilating, and Will rubbed his back, slowly drawing large circles with his palm. Frederick launched himself at Will, hanging half off the bed as he sobbed into Will’s shirt. Will looked over at Hannibal briefly, who was glaring daggers at Gideon. Nodding to himself, Will gently scooped Frederick up from where he was burrowed. Will held him bridal style as he sat down on the bed, at which point he sat Frederick upright so that the younger male was facing him.

“Look at me, Frederick.” Will compelled, his voice soft and tender. Frederick slowly tilted his head up to look at Will, “Very good, Frederick. My, aren’t you such a good boy?” Will was entirely out of his element and simply said what he thought Hannibal would say. Frederick seemed to be coming back to his senses, as his tears were slowing and his breathing was returning to its average state.

“Will?” Frederick choked, his voice hoarse from the sobs he had been heaving just moments ago.

“I’m here, Frederick. It’s okay. It’s just me and you, buddy.” Will used the tone he did with the dogs when they were scared, slow and placating.

Frederick nodded, inhaling and exhaling in time with Will. “Yes, I’m just being silly, aren’t I?” Will didn’t know how to answer, because Gideon, who was currently being escorted out of the room, was still there.

“Yes, silly. You should go back to sleep, Frederick.” Will faked a yawn, “I know I am.” Frederick nodded and sprawled out on top of Will. He rested his chin on Will’s shoulder and exhaled deeply. Will laid perfectly still until Frederick’s breath evened out, then he looked at Hannibal.

“I’m going to kill him.” Hannibal said, tone deadly serious.

“WE are going to kill him.” Will corrected, just as serious.

“Mmmnm,” Frederick murmured in his sleep.

“Look even Frederick agrees!” Will exclaimed with a smile, a carnal one, but a smile nonetheless. Hannibal nodded, a smile overtaking his own face.

“That pig will pay, and he will never see the light that is Frederick ever again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pig gets slaughter and a panic attack occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates and how short this chapter is. Hope you enjoy it nontheless

Frederick blinked blearily as he woke up, staring at the fluorescent lights that were shining above him. He looked around the hospital room, minding his still un-casted, un-splintered, broken arm. Will was spooning him on his left, fast asleep, and Frederick was pressed up against Hannibal, who had been reading a book, but was now staring down at him.

“Good morning Frederick, how is your arm?” Frederick shrugged, staring down at the crooked appendage. He had long gotten used to the horrific pain that it brought, simply numb now. 

“Where- where is Abel?” Frederick asked quietly, thinking back to what happened. He immediately looked to Hannibal’s face, tears filling his eyes as he looked at the red mark on Hannibal's cheek.

“Oh god- Oh god- I’m so sorry!” Frederick panicked, pushing himself away from Hannibal, eyes still trained on the handprint marring his face.

Frederick pushed himself backwards, toppling over Will onto the floor. Frederick felt the guilt and shame bubbling over. The bottle in which he had been using to repress his feelings had cracked, letting everything spill out. He started hyperventilating, pushing himself up onto all fours. He fell down onto his elbows, sobbing hysterically with wide eyes. He could feel Abel’s touch, the pain and pleasure that it brought.

“Frederick! Hey buddy, why don’t you calm down.” Will tried to calm the panicked man down, but when it failed he turned to Hannibal.

“Call the nurses. Now.” Hannibal pressed the button to call them, although a small frown tugged at his lips. He would have preferred for Will and him to calm Frederick down themselves, it would be great for their relationship.

Will stared down at Frederick, normally he would feel empty watching someone panic like this. While Hannibal preferred clean, simple kills with artistic flare, Will prefered messy torture. He liked seeing their victims squirm and beg. But seeing it on Frederick just felt wrong. The man had never been strong, but this was just depressing.

A nurse knocked on the door, bringing Will out of his musings. Hannibal let her in, quickly explaining the situation. The nurse nodded along, then promised to return shortly with a sedative.

“Please, someone help,” Frederick softly said between cries. Will felt his heart break at the murmured words. He wished he could help, but Frederick was… fragile at the moment. Will couldn’t risk their budding relationship.

“Hannibal, I’m begging at this point. Butcher the pig. I will stay with Frederick. Go.” Hannibal opened his mouth, probably with a comment that would calm Will down but Will shot him down with a glare.

“Now.” Will commanded, eyes narrowing as he stood protectively in front of Frederick. 

“Dear Will-” Will made a sharp noise in his throat, following the instincts Hannibal had released in him when he sent Randall Tier after him.

“Hannibal, darling” Will started sweetly, a small smile on his face, “Butcher it, or we shall have you for dinner instead.” Will blinked up at Hannibal innocently, a small smile remaining on his face. Hannibal straightened his back, tensing slightly. He left the room after shooting a look at Will that meant they would be talking later. Will rolled his eyes once Hannibal left, the smile leaving his face.

“That man,” Will shook his head, “Although I guess I was being a bit dramatic.” Will continued his quiet mutterings. The nurse returned a minute later, and Will had to move for her to administrate the sedative. The second she did Will started shoving her out of the room. The nurse chuckled slightly at his antics but compiled nonetheless. Will gently scooped Frederick up in his arms and laid him gently on the bed. Will stood, admiring the beauty that Frederick possessed.

“There we go, sweetheart.” Will said softly, petting Frederick’s hair. “He will harm you no more. Hannibal’s taking care of that now.” Will got into the bed beside Frederick, spooning him. Will murmured sweet nothings to Frederick until his own eyes drooped. He hoped Hannibal was savouring the kill, just like Will would have. 

Hannibal sighed softly as he drove to Frederick’s residence, knowing that it was Gideon's place of residency. Will had been so protective, they would need to talk about it. They were going to have to share Frederick if their plan to accept him into their relationship actually worked.

Hannibal pulled over down the street, mentally preparing all the recipes he would use Gideon for. He was going to have to be extra careful though, as he was committing murder in broad daylight. Hannibal casually walked to the Chilton estate, a grand house with a futuristic style. Hannibal crept towards the front door, glancing curiously at the broken and sparking security camera that was stationed in front of the door. Hannibal knocked, mentally counting the seconds it took for Gideon to open the door.

“W’a’ is i’?” Slurred Gideon as he opened the door. Hannibal had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from outwardly cringing at Gideon’s appearance. 

“Mr. Gideon, I have come to collect some of Dr. Chilton’s belongings.” Hannibal replied, eyes darkening as he stared at the man.

“Tha’s Doture to you. And wha’ do you want with the whores belongings, huh?” Gideon retorted covering the door with his body.

“MR. Gideon, Dr. Chilton has requested I bring some belongings to him at the hospital.” Hannibal could feel himself tense and tried to relax at least slightly.

“Whatever, bitch.” Gideon scoffed and moved out of the door, waving Hannibal inside. Hannibal was seething, how dare this cockroach even so much as use such foul language around him, let alone call him such a word.

“My thanks.” Hannibal replied, tone clipped and icy. Hannibal entered the home, eyes minutely widening as they took in the damage around him. Painting, flowers and pottery littered the ground, torn and shattered. Hannibal shook his head, no use dwelling on it. He was here on a mission.

“Will you please lead me to Dr. Chilton’s bedroom?” Hannibal asked, but Gideon didn’t respond and simply started up the stair way.

“Hey darling, who was at the door?” Hannibal heard someone call out as they reached the top of the staircase. It was a male voice, Hannibal noted.

“Some motherfucker. He’s Getting shit for the whore.” The voice called out an agreement and Hannibal could hear a door open. This was getting both easier and harder. Easier because it would be very easy to stage this as a robbery gone wrong instead of murder. Harder because he now had to kill two people. Or he could frame the other man. Hannibal tensed slightly as they came closer to the door of what he assumed to be the master bedroom, he would have to act quickly. He was holding a bag that had enough supplies to cover more then two murders, so it wasn’t really an issue. It was just annoying, Hannibal’s lips twitched into a frown, when had he started thinking in such basic terms? It was vexing, yes that was far better.

Gideon fumbled with the door knob but eventually got it open. Hannibal entered the room and placed the bag on the chair next to the door, and before either occupant could say a single word he whipped out a gun and fired once, which was directly into the previous occupant, the person Gideon was currently… doing. 

Gideon flinched back, eyes wide in horror at what he just witnessed. He turned to Hannibal, tensing in a way that suggested he was about to run. Hannibal pulled up the gun again, and fired into his leg. Gideon collapsed, legs folding underneath him as he cried out in pain. Hannibal relished in the screams but knew he had to put an end to the man before someone alerted the police. Hannibal shot the other leg, then one bullet in each shoulder. Blood and muscles were scattered everywhere, along with brain matter.

Hannibal walked over to Gideon and stomped hard on the man's rib cage, puncturing his lungs and making Gideon cough blood. Hannibal savoured the panicked gurgling that overtook the screaming, a smile coming over his face. 

“This is less than what you deserve,” he hissed to the squirming man beneath him, before stomping down on his neck, effectively breaking it and killing the man. Hannibal did not want this murder connected to the Chesapeake Ripper, and as such he left the scene as was, only removing any DNA that he could have left behind and wiping down every surface he so much as breathed near. 

Hannibal left the house, there was no chance of this connecting to him and the pig has been slaughtered, meaning his task has been completed. Hannibal entered his car and took a deep breath, he smirked slightly and called Will. Although he frowned when his call went straight to voicemail. Sighing, Hannibal put his phone away and started his Bentley, relishing in the smoothness of his car.

Hannibal began the drive back to the hospital, eager to get back to his partners. He could feel Will’s soft lips and perfectly picture Fredericks smile. Hannibal himself smiled and leaned back in his seat, he closed his eyes for a brief second. Imagining how nice Frederick's lips were, Hannibal opened his eyes and stared at the road, speeding up slightly. He wanted to see Frederick as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this once a week, probably on mondays/sundays. If I don't update on either of those days I'll update later in the week.


End file.
